Why'd you ask that?
by tmrox14
Summary: My first fanfic. Read it if you want, hope you like it. Seddie. Takes place after iGoodbye. Please review if you read, even if you don't like it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. If I did, I would have a gummy bear chandelier in my living room.
1. Chapter 1: Benson, open up!

_{Prologue}_

~Sam~

Sam stood outside Freddie's door, took a deep breath, then raised her hand to knock. She contemplated tapping on the door, but then decided to hit the door hard and yell, "Benson, open up!"

~Freddie~

Freddie was surprisingly happy, even though one of his best friends had just moved almost 5,000 miles away. He had rewatched some of his favorite iCarly webisodes, including the first and the last (for now). He was closing his laptop when he heard a bang, causing him to jump. He then heard a familiar, demanding voice wanting him to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Look, I gotta talk to you

~Sam POV~

I wasn't really sure what I was doing at Freddie's door. I mean, I knew I had to ask him, but I thought maybe I could just avoid it until he brought it up again. After a muffled, "Hold on a sec," and some shuffling around, Freddie opened the door.

~Freddie POV~

"Hey," I said, opening the door for the aggressive blonde.

"Look, I gotta talk to you." Sam stated.

"Well, it's nice to see you, too."

"Save it, Fredward." I shut right up.

_Well, alright then_. _What could she want?_

"It's about our phone call earlier."

_Oh…. That's what she wants._


	3. Chapter 3: Why'd you ask that?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a few days, I was kinda busy with homework. I know the chapters are really short, I think later in the story they'll get longer. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and thankfully I don't own a hideous salmon armchair. **

"Well, um…. Come on in, I guess…." Freddie babbled. Sam walked through his door and sat down on the end of Freddie's couch. Freddie followed her in, closing the door behind him, and sat down in the hideous salmon armchair.

"So the phone call," Freddie started. Sam cut him off.

"Why'd you ask that?"


	4. Chapter 4: You actually miss me?

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took forever to update! I've had so much homework and I'm working on a community service project for girl scouts. This chapter will be longer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

{Freddie POV}

I really wanted to pretend like I didn't know what Sam was talking about when she asked me why I asked that. But I knew it would come up eventually, so I figured I'd just tell her.

"I-I don't really know, Sam," I said. She stared at me blankly, before saying, "I told you I needed to talk to you about something important, and the first thing that you thought was that I wanted to get back together?"

"Well, um…" I stuttered, "Look, Sam it's been on my mind a lot."

"Really? Well, I guess you don't have anything else to think about except your lame sci-fi stuff and new ways to hide from your freak show mother."

"Yes, really, I think about it all the time."

"You actually miss_ me_?

"I actually do."

"Freddie, I miss you, too."

Holy chiz, did that blonde-headed demon just say that? Wow, and she even called me Freddie. Not Fredward, or Fredbag, or Nub. Freddie. I stood up, shaking my head. She was probably wondering why I was wandering around like a freak. A second later, without a word, she stood up and wrapped her arms around me, then stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. She pulled away and smiled at me, then turned away and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: No chiz, Sherlock!

**A/N: I really didn't want to take this long to update, but I wanted this chapter to be longer, and I couldn't think of anything. I'm home sick from school today, and I got this idea last night. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Pear Company, or Victorious (Look for a Victorious reference)**

{Freddie POV}

I was not sleeping well. I felt like a five-year-old whose parents had abandoned him. Scared, tired, and uneasy. I shouldn't feel like this. I should feel like a five-year-old in a toy store with his mom's credit card. Wait no. I should feel like a guy who just got his girlfriend back. Happy, content, and relieved. So why was I so uneasy? Before I had a chance to think about it, my pearphone buzzed, rattling my side table, and making me jump. I reached over and looked at the screen. It was 1:30 in the morning! Who the helicopter would call me this late? I checked the number. I didn't recognize it, but it was a Seattle number. I tapped the answer icon and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"This Freddie?"

"Maybe…. depends on who you are," I retorted.

"It's Pam Puckett, Sam's mom," A voice stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…. Hi Ms. Puckett, why are you calling me now?"

"You and Sammy got back together, right?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Well you need to talk to her. She's been crying in her room since she got home, and she won't listen to me."

"Why is she crying? Is something wrong?"

"No chiz, Sherlock. She's been crying for hours, yes something's wrong!"

"Okay, I'll call her. Thanks for letting me know."

"This better not be because of you."

"Bye, Ms. Puckett." I ended the call and laid back on my pillow.

I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, and then opened up my laptop. I decided I'd video-chat her. After about 10 seconds, her face appeared on the screen. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were wet and puffy.

"What do you want, Fredward?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just — I miss Carly."

"Oh." I was really relieved that it wasn't because of me. "I know. I miss her, too."

"She was my best friend. I loved her like my sister. Actually, I probably loved her more than Melanie, she's never even home." I wanted to say that there was no way she was still going with the Melanie act. But now was not the time.

"Sam, she _is _your best friend and you _still_ love her like your sister. You're always going to miss her. She misses you just as much. And it's not like you'll never see her. Spencer said she's coming home during her summer break and for Christmas next year. So you'll have something to look forward to." Sam's face lit up.

"So, she's coming for the summer?"

"That's what Spencer said."

"Okay. I feel better now. Thanks, Freddie. Since it's like 10:30 am in Italy, I think I'll call Carly. 'Night, Freddison."

"Goodnight Sam."

**A/N: Hope you liked that! It was my favorite one to write. I might update later today. Anyone catch the Victorious reference? Review or PM me if you did. **


	6. Chapter 6: Really, Cher Lloyd?

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on last chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Cher Lloyd **

{Sam POV}

I turned on my laptop and opened Pear-Chat. I clicked the tab that said "Carly Shay Gummybear_Lipgloss724". I stared at the blinking pear logo and the words that read "Connecting: SamLovesHam to Gummybear_Lipgloss724" while I waited for her to pick up. Finally, my computer beeped and Carly's smiling face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Carls!" My whole face lit up as I said it.

"Sam!" Carly screamed, then looked confused, "Isn't it like one in the morning there?"

"Yeah, well…."

"It doesn't even matter. Oh my God! I miss you so much! Italy's pretty cool and all, but there's nothing like Seattle."

"I know, right. You'd never believe how bored I get without you. You didn't find a new best friend, did you?"

"No, I promise you're my best friend, for now and forever."

"Really Carls, Cher Lloyd?" I rolled my eyes. She laughed.

"Oh, and guess what?" Carly asked.

"What?"

"They have a Glitter Gloss here! And probably the most amazing pizza ever!"

"Really? I didn't know Glitter Gloss went international. Guess what else?"

"Ummm… I don't know, what?"

"Freddie and I got back together!"

"Really? I so called that! I mean, um, great! Now I don't have to worry so much."

"Worry?"

"Yeah, I was worried you and Freddie would stop talking or something. Oh, I have to leave to go see my new school in a few minutes. Talk to you later!"

"Bye! And Carly?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being the greatest best friend ever."

"Oh, who's being sappy now?"

"Miss you, see ya later." I closed the screen and layed back down on my bed. I fell asleep in seven seconds. When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky. I rolled over and looked at my phone. There was a text from Freddie: _Meet me at Spencer's._ _And dress warm._ What the chiz?

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the positive feedback from last chapter! Did you like Carly's username? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Now we were both idiots

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update! **** I decided I was going to be more organized and write the chapters in advance instead of uploading them right after I write them. I'm going to do that with my Victorious story, All Grown Up, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Full House, Liz Gillies or Demi Lovato.**

{Freddie POV}

I was pretending to listen to one of Spencer's rants (I believe it was about how amazing a _Full House _remake would be and who should play DJ: Liz Gillies or Demi Lovato, when I heard the doorbell ring. I hurried over to open the door. There stood Sam, wearing black jeans and a sweater, a white jacket draped over her arm.

"I'm here….. why?" She asked, irritated.

"Because, we are going ice skating."

"Really?!" She seemed really excited. I smiled.

"Yup."

"Well c'mon, let's go!" Spencer yelled from behind us.

We rushed out the door and down to the parking garage. Spencer drove us to _Ice Fest Skating Rink._ We rented our skates; hockey skates for Spencer and me, and Sam's figure skates. Spencer whined that he couldn't do as cool tricks with the hockey skates. We wobbled over to the ice. I slowly started around the rink, trying not to fall on my butt. Meanwhile, Sam raced ahead, and after barely a minute, lapped me. She slowed down by Spencer and me.

"Hey, you two, watch this!"

She went around half of the rink, and when she came back, she had her leg stretched so her foot was above her head with her hand holding it up. _I guess there's a lot I don't know about Sam._ Spencer clapped and cheered. My jaw dropped. Sam grinned.

"Wow, Sam! That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You think that was amazing? Wait 'til you see what else I can do!"

She went ahead of us to do another trick. This time she started spinning. She folded her body almost in half and still kept her balance, then came back up and did a few more turns. This time Spencer and I were both idiots cheering in the middle of the rink.

Sam skated effortlessly back over to us and said, "Alright I've got one more. It's kinda hard, so it might take me a couple tries."

It didn't take her a couple tries. She got it perfect on the first attempt. She looped around and then started another turn. Then she grabbed the bottom of her skate. _What is she doing?_ She pulled her leg over her head again. Except this time, she was spinning. And she pulled her leg BEHIND her to get it above her. I can hardly walk in a straight line without falling, let alone ice-skate. Sam took a "victory lap" then joined Spencer and me.

"Sam, that was really good. How can you do that?"

"Well, I was a dancer, and when my mom was dating a figure skater like six years ago, he said I was really good at skating, so I decided to try it."

"Can you teach me!?" Spencer begged.

"Can you touch your toes?" Sam asked.

"No…." Spencer dropped his head.

"Ooh! I wanna try something!" Sam exclaimed suddenly. She quickly skated a few yards ahead of us, then jumped and easily landed. "Okay, now I'll try something a little harder," she yelled to us.

Spencer and I watched as she leapt into the air, straightened her legs, and started coming back down. Her front skate hit the ice. Then her back skate. But it didn't land right. Something twisted and she was sitting on the ice, holding her ankle. I quickly skated (well, as quickly as one can go without falling) over to her.

"Oh my Gosh, Sam! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Do I _look_ okay?!" She raised her voice.

I turned to Spencer. "We should take her home."

"Okay, I'll bring the car around." Spencer turned away.

"Come on, I'll help you." I held my hand out to her. She pulled herself up, then winced as she put pressure on her ankle. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist so I was supporting most of her weight, then helped her off the ice. We returned our skates and got our shoes on. Spencer and I helped Sam into the car, and we went back to Spencer's apartment (after stopping for tacos- nothing will keep Sam from a meal).

**A/N: To see the first trick Sam did (the heel stretch), you can watch Jennette do it at watch?v=vqiOek5Eq2o **

**The second trick (the first spin): watch?v=jWCXG1qh55U **

**The last trick (the second spin): watch?v=N7WrDTLJK-Y **

**I can't believe how talented Jennette is. She can act, sing, rap, dance, and figure-skate— all unbelievably well, too. So who do you think would play DJ better? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Aww, who's a wimp?

**A/N: Thank you for all of the positive feedback last chapter. It really means a lot especially because this is my first story. Now, onto the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

{Freddie POV}

"So how's it feel?" I asked the blonde-headed demon who happened to be mine. She shifted the icepack on her ankle and looked up at me from Spencer's couch.

"Bad. I guess a little better than it was earlier," She answered. Just then, Spencer ran into the room.

"Guys, guess what?!"

"What?"

"I just talked to Carly, and she won't start school for another month, so she's coming for spring break!"

"Oh my God, no way!" Sam exclaimed. I could tell she was pretty much the happiest person in the world right then.

"We should have another crazy hat spaghetti taco party!" I suggested.

"Yes!" Spencer shouted.

"When's she coming?" Sam asked.

"Friday." Spencer answered.

"Great, so that means we have two days to plan everything." I said.

"Yeah, we're not stupid, Frednub." Sam retorted. _I guess some things never change._

"I'll call T-bo!" Spencer said excitedly, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

….

"Freddie," Sam moaned, "It still hurts…."

"Alright, I'll drive you to the hospital. Let's go."

"But I can't walk."

"I'll help you. We can take the elevator."

"Okay…" She held her arms out so I could help her up. I put her arm over my shoulder and mine around her waist, then slowly pulled her up off of my mom's horrifying armchair. We slowly made our way to the elevator and got off at the parking garage. I helped her into my car, then ran around and got in the driver's side.

….

The doctor said Sam fractured her ankle. He put a cast on it and gave her crutches. She picked white for her cast- Carly and Spencer would draw all over it anyway. As we left, I couldn't help but say, "Lookin' good, Crutchie!" That earned me a dirty look and a kick in the shin with her good leg.

"Ow!" I winced.

"Oh, you know I love you. And anyway, you deserved it."

"Now I'm conflicted. Loving you back doesn't put me in any less pain."

"Aww, who's a wimp…?"


	9. Chapter 9: Just the Usual

**A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback last chapter! It's so cool to see that there are people in other countries reading (and hopefully enjoying) my stories. Now… on to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Promise.**

_{Third Person POV}_

"Okay, is everything ready?" Spencer asked.

"I think so." Freddie answered.

"Yup, we got the hats, spaghetti tacos, and a dozen smoothies." T-Bo added.

"And you didn't set anything on fire?" Sam asked, pointing at Spencer.

"No!" Spencer was upset that she would accuse him of that, even considering his previous record.

"Oh, I have to text Gibby and tell him to get up here." Freddie remembered, pulling out his enormous phone. T-Bo burst out laughing, followed by Spencer. Sam just shook her head.

"Alright, Carly will be here in five minutes, I'm gonna go down and wait for her." Sam announced.

"Need any help?" Freddie asked her.

"No I'm good, but thanks baby." She crutched over to the elevator and hit the button.

When she got out in the lobby, Lewbert screeched something that was probably supposed to be "Ain't no crutchin' around on my lobby floor here!" Sam stuck her tongue out at him. A few minutes later, Carly walked through the doors of Bushwell Plaza, pulling her ear-buds out of her ears.

"Sam!" She screamed, running over and hugging her best friend, "What happened?" She asked, looking down at Sam's leg.

"Umm, just some figure skating and tacos. The usual."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Carly replied.

"Well c'mon, Spencer's waiting." Sam said. They got in the elevator and rode up to Carly's old apartment.

**A/N: So anyway, according to spellcheck, "Gibby" and "Lewbert" aren't words, but "crutching" is a word. Never would've guessed…..**


	10. Chapter 10: Oozing Happily

**A/N: Anyone who is reading this story probably wants to throw Gibby pie on me right now. Please don't. I'm on break now so I can finally write! I will try and update all my stories. Also, I'm thinking about doing a 101 Themes Challenge story for iCarly. Should I? It wouldn't be until summer though…. let me know! Happy Easter!**

_{Third Person POV}_

The elevator door slowly rose up and out ran Carly, followed by a broken (sorry, fractured) Sam. Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and T-bo ran over to hug her. Spencer managed to get to Carly first, even after tripping over the couch and knocking over a lamp and a bottle of lotion in the process. He picked her up and squeezed her. Freddie hugged her next, followed by Gibby, then T-bo. Everyone was practically oozing happy. T-bo handed Carly and Sam smoothies and Spencer put Carly's hat on her head. Freddie ran into the kitchen and got his and Sam's hats. Gibby put on a paper hat and T-bo a Jamaican wig. Spencer turned on some music and told everyone that the spaghetti tacos were in the kitchen.

…

_{Sam POV}_

I am seriously the happiest person in the world right now. This moment could not get better. I'm sitting between Carly and Freddie on Spencer's couch, watching old iCarly clips on the TV. Wait. Maybe one thing could make this better….

"Hey, Carls?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Let's do iCarly!" Carly broke into a huge smile.

"Freddie?" She asked. Freddie was already halfway across the hall to get his camera and laptop. Carly and I went up to the studio and sat down in our beanbags.

"So, what should we do?" She asked.

"Well, we should definitely do all of the favorites, like the Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl and Baby Spencer," I replied.

"Hey, what if we do like a really special two-hour iCarly? We can do all the favorite bits, and maybe show some from a long time ago."

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic! We can open the show with us singing that song from the iCarly CD!" I exclaimed.

"Coming Home?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Just then Freddie came in. We told him all of our ideas.

"That sounds great!" Freddie said, "We can rehearse now and all day tomorrow, and we can do the show tomorrow night at seven."

"Sounds good!" Carly said. I cheered. Carly went downstairs to get her pearpad and to ask Spencer to make us some decorations. Freddie opened his laptop and typed in his password. I played with my shoes. It was just like old times. Perfect.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing that! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Afros and Eggrolls

**A/N: I know I've taken FOREVER to update, and you probably hate me now, but I've been really busy. So I'm sorry for the wait, and to the four people who are (hopefully) still reading this, thank you! Here's chapter 11! Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly **

_{Sam POV}_

I opened the door to the old iCarly studio. It was lit up with chili pepper string lights and Chinese lanterns, and all the old props, like the car and the Fan of Hammers. There were also two new sculptures: a giant slice of pizza and a weasel riding a motorcycle. A huge stage was set up in front of the window, complete with tie-dye curtains. After looking around the whole studio, I decided to call my sister, Melanie, and tell her to watch our show. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mel,"

"Oh, hey Sam. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just gonna tell you to watch our show tonight at seven. Carly's back for spring break, so we're doing a special show."

"Oh, yeah, I'll definitely watch it,"

"So how's boarding school?"

"It's alright, I guess. People here are so boring, though,"

"Well, most people are boring. Which is exactly why I choose to absolutely ridiculous."

"Isn't that a quote or something?"

"What?"

"It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. I think Marilyn Monroe said it."

"Okay, whatever,"

"Well, I'll watch your show, talk to you later,"

"Okay, bye Mel,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. Just then, Carly walked into the studio.

"Doesn't the studio look awesome?" She asked.

"Yeah, Spencer really went all out."

"He stayed up all night doing it!"

"Well, I guess that explains why he's sleeping at 4:30 in the afternoon." I replied.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited, I really missed doing iCarly,"

"Me too, I can't believe we're gonna do the show again."

"Yeah—" I was cut off by Carly.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot!" She dug in the bag on her shoulder and pulled out my blue remote. I took it from her, and smiled.

"It's still yours, you know. I gave it to you."

"I know, but I figured you might want it for the show."

"Thanks," I answered. I hit the button. Immediately, a voice boomed "RANDOM DANCING!" and the lights flashed. We shrugged and then started dancing. Freddie must've come in sometime during our random dance.

"Hey, guys, what do you wanna do for the—" I guess he noticed the music and us dancing crazy. He just laughed and danced with us. When the music went off, we all flopped down in our beanbag chairs, laughing hard.

"I'm hungry…." I told them.

"Let's order out." Carly said.

"I got it. Chinese?" Freddie asked.

"Make sure they don't forget the eggrolls!" I reminded him. He pulled out his giant phone and dialed for our food. Carly's phone beeped.

"Oh, I got a text from Gibby. He's on his way up," She said.

"He's presenting right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he has a different afro for every bit…?"

"Oh God…."


	12. Chapter 12: In five, four, three, two

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took like, 9 years to update, but my computer broke, and I just got all my files moved onto my mom's computer. So without further yap, I give you *dramatic pause* chapter 12! **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we've established that I don't own iCarly….**

"In five, four, three, two," Freddie pointed forward. Gibby popped up, wearing a tux and a purple afro.

"And now," Gibby said in a mock announcer voice, "The iCarly Throwback-Reunion Show!" Freddie pushed a button on his controller and the tie-dye curtains slid open. Carly and Sam, each wearing a dress, stood on either side of the stage.

"This is called Coming Home," Carly said into her microphone.

"Even though you're already home…." Sam said. The music started and Carly started singing. Sam soon joined her, blending her higher notes with Carly's low ones. After they sang I few more lines, the music suddenly cut off.

"Just kidding," Carly said.

"This isn't a music site." Sam said.

"So while we go change out of these uncomfortable dresses, watch this montage of old pics we found!" Carly said.

Carly and Sam ran out of the studio and a screen came down from the ceiling. Pictures from every webisode of iCarly, the iWeb Awards, WebiCon, and other iCarly events moved across the screen as _Leave It All To Me_ played in the background. As the last picture, one of Carly, Sam, and Carly's dad from the most recent iCarly, faded off the screen, Carly and Sam came back out and started the show. They opened with _The Cowboy with a Mustache and the Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache was a Squirrel, _followed by _Baby Spencer, _and obviously some random dancing. They played iCarly trivia by video-chatting fans, and answered a few fan questions. The fans were still pretty weird, considering one of the questions was "How do you turn scrambled eggs blue with the power of your brain?" They had Gibby explain that one. After many more jokes, special effects, and random dances, Freddie hit a button and the screen came out.

"Okay, well we have to wrap this show up," Sam said.

"But here's a montage Freddie made of all the iCarly clips we have." Carly said. She took a deep breath, "I'm Carly,"

"I'm Sam," Sam said, "See you next time Carly comes home," Freddie hit a button and the montage played. All of their best memories were in it. The first iCarly episode. Trying to break the world record. The Plain White T's. The cooking battle with Ricky Flame. The green screen and Miss Briggs. One Direction. Principal Franklin. iCarly live from detention. And all kinds of other craziness. The final clip was Carly and Sam at the end of the last iCarly.

"I'm Carly. And I'm Sam. And this has been… iCarly." Then the screen went dark.

"And… we're clear." Freddie said.


	13. Chapter 13: Glad to be back

**A/N: I don't really have much to say, so here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really still necessary? I don't own iCarly!**

{Sam POV}

"Great show you guys," Freddie said as he put his camera down. I high-fived him and hugged Carly. A second later, Spencer ran in, out of breath.

"Guys! Great show! Guess what?"

"What?" Carly asked.

"I forgot to tell you, we have reservations at Pini's in 45 minutes!"

"How could you not tell us that?!" Carly scolded him.

"It's fine, we'll just go put on nice clothes and meet downstairs in 20 minutes," Freddie said.

"Okay, Carly, can I borrow a dress?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think there's one in the closet in my room."

"Kay," I said as Spencer and Freddie got in the elevator.

…...

"Reservations for Shay?" Spencer said to the waiter.

"Party of four? Right this way." We followed him to our table.

"I'll give you some time to look over the menu." The waiter said.

"No, that's okay. We'll have four plates of lasagna and two orders of garlic bread." Spencer said.

"Okay, I'll put those in for you," He walked away.

"The lasagna here is amazing," Freddie said.

"Shoosh yeah it is," Spencer agreed.

…..

"Okay. One, two, three!" I said, then put my first bite of lasagna in my mouth, along with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. A few seconds later, there was a chorus of "Mmmm…." Yup. Pini's lasagna is seriously that good.

After everyone, cleared their plates, we decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie for desert.

"You wanna buy a pie?" T-bo asked, holding a stick full of pies.

"You know what? Sure, Teebs, we'll take an apple pie." Carly told him.

"Oh, I don't have apple," T-bo said.

"Do you have coconut cream?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," T-bo answered, sliding a pie off the bottom of his stick. "That'll be nine dollars.

"Here you go," Freddie said, handing him the money. We all took a bite of the pie.

"Not as good as Gallini's," I said.

"Yeah, but this is pretty good," Spencer said.

"I'm so glad to be back in Seattle," Carly said.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm so glad you asked that

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

{Carly POV}

"Carly! Carly, wake up!" I heard as I was shaken awake by my best friend, who was having a hard time not falling with the boot on her leg.

"What is it?" I asked her, "And why are you up this early?"

"What day is it?"

"May 23rd, why?"

"Today is Freddie and I's 6 month anniversary!" I immediately hopped out of bed.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, that's why I need your help," She said.

"Alright, let's get to work,"

…...

{Freddie POV}

"And if you will just step right this way," Spencer said as he led me into his apartment. Then he disappeared up the stairs. The lights were dimmed and the kitchen table appeared to have all kinds of food on it. I just stood there, confused. A minute or two later, Sam came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Happy Anniversary," I turned around to face her, holding her small frame.

"You did all this?"

She shrugged. "Carly helped,"

"Of course she did," I smiled. "I love it." I leaned down and kissed her.

…..

"This food is amazing. I forgot how great a cook Spencer is." I said.

"I know, right?"

"You really didn't have to do this," I told her.

"Well, too late now."

"I got you something," I said, pulling out a small box and handing it to her.

{Sam POV}

I took the box from Freddie and opened it. I pulled out a gold necklace. It had four charms: An ice skate, a pig eating a chicken leg, a motorcycle, and the iCarly logo. In the center was a ring, engraved with "I Love You".

"It's perfect," I said, "Sappy, but perfect." Freddie was beaming.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too. I'm so glad you asked that."

**A/N: Thank you, iCarly Wikia. Hope you liked it, Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Shampoo Twice, But Don't

{Third Person POV}

"Hey, Carls," Sam said, flopping down on the beanbag next to her in the iCarly studio.

"Hey, so how was your anniversary?" Carly asked.

"It was perfect. Thanks for helping me." Sam said.

"No problem." Carly replied.

"Oh, and look!" Sam exclaimed, pulling my necklace out from under her shirt.

"Aww, it's perfect for you!" Carly gushed.

"I know," She said, smiling.

"So how's Seattle been?" Carly asked.

"Well, Seattle's cool, but 97% of the people in it suck." Sam laughed.

"So basically the ones who don't suck are…?"

"Me, which equals 2%, and the remaining 1% is Freddie, Spencer, T-Bo, and Gibby."

"Please tell me you're not failing math," Carly sighed.

"Nope, I have a C+," Sam replied.

"Okay, good. How are you gonna come visit me if you have summer school?"

"Eh, I'd probably find a way out of it," Sam said.

"What's up, ladies?" Freddie said, entering the studio.

"Nothing much," Sam answered.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Carly asked. Just as she finished her sentence, though, there was a crack of thunder and the lights flickered.

"Looks like we're staying in," Freddie said.

"Well then I'll go get some board games," Carly said.

"And I'll get some food," Sam said.

"And we can camp out in the living room like we did when we were eleven," Carly finished.

"Sounds good," Freddie said, "I'll go find Spencer and ask him to make us some spaghetti tacos."

…...

Twenty minutes later, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer sat on the rug, playing _What Am I?_

"Okay, am I purple?" Spencer asked. His card read "Beaver".

"No." Freddie said, "Am I scary?" His card read "Smoothie".

"No, not really," Carly replied, "Am I pink?" Her card read "Jungle".

"Nope." Sam said, "Am I a person?" Her card read "Dan Schneider".

"Actually, yes." Freddie said.

"Am I famous?"

"Yes." Carly said.

"Am I genius?"

"Absolutely," Spencer said.

"Am I Herbert T. Morris?" She asked.

"No," Carly said, "Who is that?"

"He invented the Fat Cake!" Sam said.

"Okay my turn," Spencer said, "Am I flammable?"

"Well no, but I'm sure _you_ could catch it on fire," Carly laughed.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed. Freddie was about to argue, when there was a big crack of thunder and the lights went out.

"Do you have any flashlights?" Carly asked her brother.

"Only one," Spencer said.

"It's cool, I'll just go over to my place and get some," Freddie said, "My mom has like a hundred."

"I-I'll come with you," Sam said getting up and following him. As they got into the hall, Freddie turned to her.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah," She lied.

"No, you're not," Freddie said, "What's up?"

"I just don't like thunderstorms, okay?"

"Sam, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, there is. When I was thirteen, my cousin Lisa got kidnapped during a thunderstorm."

"No one's going to kidnap us, " Freddie said, putting his arm around her, "I promise."

"Alright," Sam said, "Let's go get the flashlights." As they opened the door to Freddie's apartment, they were greeted by a note taped up to the wall. Freddie grabbed a flashlight from the shelf and pointed it at the piece of paper.

_Freddie,_

_The flashlights are on the shelf. The power will go out soon. Make sure to spray the windows with disinfectant and close them before it rains. Oh, never mind, I'll just do it. I went up to your Aunt Susan's to stay there with her during the storm. I'll be back late tomorrow night. Make sure you shampoo twice, but don't use the shower until the lightning stops._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Well, that was ridiculous," Sam said.

"It _is _my mom," Freddie pointed out.

"Yeah I guess," Sam laughed.

**A/N: So shout out to Dan Schneider, who is definitely a genius. And Herbert T. Morris is one of the creators of TastyKake (Thanks, Wikipedia!) Please Review, I wanna know what you think!**


End file.
